Human biospecimens are essential for translational cancer research and advancing the practice of personalized medicine. The goal of the American College of Surgeons Central Specimen Bank (ACOSOG CSB) is to leverage unique opportunities afforded by this cooperative group's clinical trial portfolio to collect and distribute human biospecimens for cancer research. This goal is achieved by three, interrelated operational objectives. First, the CSB and corresponding Central Specimen Bank and Pathology Committee (CSBPC) is responsible for oversight related to biospecimen procurement and strategies for pathology review in the context of all ACOSOG clinical trials. The CSB develops, tests, and provides physical resources (i.e. customized specimen procurement kits) and training needed for the prospective procurement of frozen biospecimens at clinical trial accrual sites. Second, the CSB ensures the proper tracking, processing, quality review, and storage of biospecimens in accordance with NCI Office of Biorepository and Biospecimen Research Best Practices Guidelines, in order to provide the highest quality biospecimens for scientific investigation. Finally, the CSB works with other ACOSOG committees to facilitate simplified access of biospecimens for translational research proposals, originating both within and external to ACOSOG. This includes making comprehensive, annotated biospecimen data available through multiple information portals and supporting a transparent and expedited process for review and administering biospecimen requests The activities and policies of the CSB support ACOSOG's scientific vision for the genomic and molecular characterization of human tumors in the context of neoadjuvant and surgical clinical trials. Furthermore, CSBPC members continue to play a significant and active role in the Group Banking Committee, particularly with respect to leading initiatives to harmonize biospecimen informatics and integrate with the NCI's caBIG(R) program. Based upon its established track record of high quality biospecimen procurement in the context of Phase III clinical trials and more recent activities in promoting cutting-edge translational research using ACOSOG biospecimens, the ACOSOG CSB will continue to make many new significant contributions to research in cancer treatment and prevention. RELEVANCE: Human biospecimens are essential for translational cancer research that ultimately leads to improved measures for cancer treatment and prevention. The goal of the ACOSOG Central Specimen Bank is to support the collection, storage, and quality assurance of biospecimens related to ACOSOG clinical trials, and to facilitate access to those biospecimens for scientific research designed to better understand the molecular and genomic basis of cancer.